Geek at Day Hot girl at Night
by erika-chan12
Summary: Mikan is the school nerd, that was always her mask for no attention, but by nightfall, the mask is gone, will Natsume Hyuuga find interest in her?
1. HARD TO GET TRADITION

I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 1

Good girls go bad – cobra

"Yeah I'm already here" I said while taking off my geek clothes

"Hurry!! I want you to meet someone" said one of my friend Anna

"Really? Who is it? Is he handsome?" I asked getting excited

"Yup! Just come here already!" said Anna. "Hurry Mikan!!!" I heard Nonoko shouted

"Ok, alright bye" I said while closing the door of my car and locking it

"Bye" they both shouted

As I walked to the candy store fake. Yeah it is fake coz there is a door leading to a noisy, fun bar and that's were I'm going to.

"Here you go" I said to the cashier boy who is gawking at me

"Welcome babe" he said. I shivered in what he said. I just smiled at him and proceed to the secret door.

"I'LL MAKE THEM GOOD GIRLS GO BAD!!!"

I heard the beat of loud music and went downstairs and saw my two friends waiting for me or not. Anna is kissing some guy while Nonoko is talking to a hot guy. I think they saw me and pushed the two guys away and hurried in front of me.

"What took you so long!?" Anna exclaimed

"I finished some papers in school" I said while getting a drink. "Who's the guy?" I asjed

"Oh right! Where is he?" Anna said looking here and there

"I suppose your Mikan Sakura?" I heard a guy whispered to me in a sexy tone of his. No need to see his face! He is definitely hot.

"Yeah I am Mikan Sakura and you are?" I said while looking at his bloodshot eyes.

"I am Natsume Hyuuga" he said

"Nice to meet you Hyuuga" I said while reach out my hand to him

"The pleasure is mine" he said while he took my hand and kiss it gently

I just smiled at him.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked me

"Yeah" I said and saw Anna and Nonoko giving me thumb ups

**-AWHILE AGO WHERE MIKAN IS NOT YET AROUND-**

Anna and Nonoko are dancing in the middle of the dance floor.

Bump!

"Hey!" Nonoko said

"I'm sorry" A blonde boy said

"Ruka!?" Nonoko said surprised by the way

"Ruka!!!!!!!!!?" Anna ran and hug Ruka

"Ruka!? Why are you here?" Anna asked

"Well, I got back here yesterday and decided to just live here in Japan and not in America" Ruka explained to the twins

"Oh I see.." Anna said while nodding her chin

"Let's sit okay? And I like you to meet my best friend in US who is also staying here in Japan" Ruka said

"Anna, Nonoko meet Natsume my best friend" Ruka said

…silence….

"Anna? Nonoko?" Ruka asked while waving his hand in front of their shocked faces

"Are you for real!?" Nonoko asked Natsume

"Well yeah. I am not a ghost" Natsume said raising his eyebrow

"OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You are one freaking hot gorgeous man I had ever seen in the planet!" Anna screamed

"I expected that" Natsume said while smirking at Anna. They chatted and stuff, called Mikan and let's go to the present. (:

**-END OF THE SCENE-**

Natsume and I dance, chatted and now…

"Let's see who's the toughest here when it comes to liquor!!!" Anna screamed

"I'm out" Nonoko said while standing up. Ruka grabbed her shirt and chained her in the seat (anime style). BTW I knew Ruka since we're kids and when were 10 his parents would like him to transfer to US. We all cried about that but now it is full of happy moments!

-AFTER 2 HOURS OF DRINKING-

"So the only two of us are left huh" I said while looking at his crimson eyes

"Your tough at liquor I never imagined that" said Natsume

"As you can see I am tough in liquor" I said. I saw him stood up and now in front of me

"Come" he whispered to my ear

"Where?" I asked

"Just follow me" he said. I nod and followed him. In the back I saw rooms. He opened one room. I went in and he also went in locking the door behind him. While he is going to the bed he is removing his shirt, he kissed me not passionately but I just kissed back his hands are moving downward and now I'm wide awake I kicked him hard and saw his eyes widely open

"I don't want to have sex with you Hyuuga" I said and walked out to the door. I headed to my car, droved really fast and it hit me. I forgot about my friends!. I turned the wheels and went again to the bar and saw them still asleep on the table. As I carried the two of them both on my shoulders I saw a note in the hand of Ruka. _"Got to go that girl kicked me hard in the stomach and seriously dude she is one ugly and want to practice the hard to get tradition. Pick some slut next time alright"_

"Damn him!!!" I screamed kicked the door, opened the car, gently put my friends at the back, kicked the gas and let the wind ruined my neat hair. "I'm gonna kill you Hyuuga!"


	2. HI HYUUGA

I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 2

After I dropped Nonoko and Anna to their units I rushed to my house knowing that it's already 4:45a.m and my parents' are going to wake up! I speed up. Finally I'm in my house. I shut off my car. Climbed my neighbors gate, went to our terrace, opened the door, take off my heels and slowly and silently creep to my room. Finally I am safely in my room.

CCRRRRIIICCKKK

OMG! My mom is going up the stairs and maybe she'll check on me! I hid my heels and cover my entire body under the comforter, ruined my hair and made my very best to look like I'm sleeping. I heard my door opened then closed, heard the steps of my mother going down the stairs and and and I'm safe. Thank God.

I went to my bathroom and took a warm bath. Put on my sleep gown and lay on my bed and sleep.

"Mikan-chan!!!! Are you going to sleep all day!!?" said Yuka. She opened the curtains and of course the bright light entered my room and ruined my sleep.

"Mom, I didn't sleep all night" I said and grab a pillow and placed it above my head

"Why Mikan-chan? Oh no no no!!! Don't tell me you stayed all night awake thinking of a boy!?" Yuka exclaimed. She went ballistic she doesn't like Mikan to fall in love yet because she believe that Mikan will leave her.

Now I'm shocked! I sat straight and exclaimed. "What!? I would never love a guy"

"That's good" she said patting me in the head

"Can I go back on sleeping?" I asked. I'm still really sleepy

"Eat first then you can sleep" Yuka said

"I'm not hungry" I said and covered myself in the comforter

"Fine, just go downstairs when you're hungry" Yuka said and left

"Hn"

-AFTER MANY HOURS-

GGGRRROOOWWWLLL…

"I'm hungry" I went downstairs to look for food. My mom left me a steak, rice, fries, a hamburger and some fruits. Man! My mom know I'm a heavy eater but why are the food so few!? So I rummaged the refrigerator and saw a mash potato and some chips.

"This will do" I said to myself and went upstairs. I forgot something. I put the tray on my bedside table and ran downstairs again.

"Water or juice Nah water will do and some strawberry yogurt" I hurried upstairs and eat the food that my mom and I served for myself. I looked at my phone and saw a text message.

"Nonoko?"

_What happened last night?_

_-Nonoko-_

I'm lazy to text the whole thing. I'll call her yeah that's a great idea.

KKKRRINNGG…KKKRRINNGG…

"Why isn't she picking up?"

"_Hello?" _

She sounds really sleepy "Are you sleeping?"

"_Who's this?"_

"It's me Mikan!" I exclaimed

"_Are you insane!? Why are you calling me in the middle of the night!?"_ Nonoko said and she is angry she doesn't like being bothered when she starts her slumber

"Middle of the night?" I asked. I'm really confused because I know that it's just 6:30

"_Yeah Mikan it is 1am and I'm hanging up! Call me when it's morning." _

TTOOOTT TOOOTT… and it went dead. I stared first at the phone and put it on my bedside table. I looked at the clock and observe it it's really 6:30. Ah!!! It ran out of batteries!! UUrrrgghhh stupid me! That's why Nonoko is mad at me. I text her a message

_I'm really sorry my clock says it's 6:30 and it's only now that I realized that it's broken gomen Nonoko_

_-Mikan-_

I hope that she'll forgive me. (sigh)

Urggghhh I'm full… What am I gong to do now? I'll sleep. Ok I'll sleep

-AFTER 15 MIN-

Why can't I sllep!? Oh yeah of course I just woke up. What am I going to do now?. Ok! I'll go again to the fake candy store!

"What will I wear?? Ok I'll wear a skinny jeans and hmm.. a white sleeveless, and uh uh??? Black leather jacket, some heels and my Gucci bag which my grandmother gave to me. Maybe you're wondering if I'm rich. Yeah we're rich my mother is just at home doing motherly things in the house while my dad is a pilot. Ok I'm done. I jumped to my car and kicked the gas.

"I love the air"

"You're here again babe" said the boy whom I met last night. Last night I just smiled but now I glared hard at him and proceeded to the door. The first thing I saw is a man kissing a girl and many girls are hanging around him. I got curious on why are the girls interested on him so I peek and saw the last person I wanted to see. I walk to the group of girls and…

"Hi Hyuuga" I said and smiled at him knowing that he will get pissed just to see my face.

END OF CHAPTER


	3. WTH IS HE DOING HERE?

I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 3

"_Oh the girl who kicked me last night huh? Let's play a game shall we?" _Natsume thought licking his lips as he gaze at Mikan

"Hey babe! Do you mind me kissing other girls besides you?" he smirked that smirked which makes a girl crazy but for me I just look at him with disgust. The girl stared at me with the jealous-are-you? Look I rolled my eyes at her

"Let's see honey" I put my finger under my chin "Absolutely not since you are a jerk who wanted to touch me badly last night oh and do you remember I punch you in the stomach and you moan in pain" I smirked and face the girls surrounding him "Hey ladies do you want a guy who is easily knock off by a girl?" they shake their heads, seriously these group of girls are idiots. Natsume raised his brow I'm loving this "then leave that drop-dead-gorgeous guy because honestly he is a coward and a weakling" I smiled at him then to the girls who surprisingly went to my side and one girl holding a punch poured it to Hyuuga's face. OMG! The look on Hyuuga's face is priceless! I immediately grab my camera and captured the lovely face of him.

"Coward" the girl who threw her drink to him hissed and walked off same to the other group of girls. I looked at Hyuuga and gave him the most dazzling smile I could make

"Now we're even" I walked off. He grabs my arm

"You want to play a game huh? Be ready coz I always win" he whispered to my ear and kissed my neck that sends chills down my spine. I turned around and saw him walking off.

"Interesting" I muttered to myself and sat on the nearest empty table I could find. As I'm watching the crowd going crazy, a red haired guy, black eyes and overall has handsome features walks over to me.

"Why is a girl as gorgeous as you are, is alone in this wild party?" he sat next to me and look at me with his dark eyes

"Maybe that girl just wanted a whole night to herself" I shrugged and turn my gaze to the crowd

"Wouldn't she be mad if I crash her plans for the night?" I looked at him and smiled

"Maybe not and besides she's getting bored to this party" he smirked. He stood up and grabbed my hand

"Come on let's go outside" I nod and went with him. He seems nice? Whatever

KRING! KRING!

I turned off my alarm clock and I feel sick. I completely forgot that today is Monday and we have classes and I feel like throwing up and I'm dizzy and on top of that I'm still really sleepy because I just got back in my house like 30 minutes ago and here my alarm clock is waking me up with all its might. Oh about that red haired guy he is completely drunk and while we are kissing he excuse himself and threw up at the nearest trash bin. Disgusting I know right.

RING! RING! I lazily grab my phone which is on my bedside table and saw its Nonoko. Oh yeah I got some explaining to do.

"Hey" I lazily said

"Where are you? Class is about to start like about 15 minutes" she worriedly said

"Hurry up Mikan-chan or you'll be late" I heard Anna oh they're in loudspeaker mode

"Rooftop eh?" Am I gonna go to school or what?

"Yeah we're at the rooftop. Where the hell are you?" she said

"In my bed together with my pj's" I calmly stated

"Oh I see, let me clearly remind you Mikan that today is the math quiz bee and you are our representative in our school, if you ditch this you'll face hell the next day you come here" her tone is extremely high "So get your butt here or else I'll tell everyone that you are a slut" she hung up.

"I am not a slut!" I screamed not caring if she hung up or not. Shit! I clearly forgot about that quiz be! Damn it! So the clock says I have 10 minutes to dress up. Ok Mikan the timer starts now. I rush at everything my uniform, shoes, pigtails, my geeky glasses, my knee high socks, my geeky bag. I looked at myself in the mirror and viola! It's time to change to a party girl who is full of confidence to a geeky little school girl who is shy. Maybe someday I'll get awarded by my acting skills. With that I ran off.

"Finally" I opened the classroom door and

KRING! KRING! I smirked to myself just on time. I saw Anna and Nonoko gave a thumbs up on me.

"_I don't understand why The Anna Umenomiya and The Nonoko Ogasawara is friends with the lamest, geekiest, loser Mikan Sakura" _her classmates thought obviously envy with Mikan being the friends of the school's IT GIRLS

"I'm glad you made it" Anna whispered. I smiled at her

"Shy Mikan is activated I don't really like this appearance of you" Nonoko whispered to my left ear. Stating the obvious my seat is in between Anna and Nonoko and their fan girls and boys are glaring at me. Guys stop it their glaring at me I whispered to both of them. Nonoko smirked while Anna smiled and sat coolly to their own seats while me adjusted my glasses and started reviewing for the math quiz bee later. Thank God I'm not dizzy or anything.

"Class we have new students today" there he is Narumi my favorite teacher came inside bearing a wonderful news

"Students? Meaning their many?" the girl across me giggled like crazy. I just looked at her and turned my gaze to Narumi-sensei. Just then my best friend Ruka came in and together with his best friend Natsume followed. The three of our jaws dropped but I regain my composure and so does they.

"Class meet Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga please take care of them" Narumi stated "Please sit at the two vacant chairs near the window beside nonoko" Nonoko just smiled to them and said

"Hey"

Both guys nodded and face Anna who is waving her hand to them again they nodded. I look straight to both of them with the best awe struck face I could muster to cover up my true identity. Ruka smiled kindly to me while Natsume looked at me coldly, he smirked and sat to his seat. True jerk.

Wow the girls didn't scream that's a shock

"Ok free period oh and Mikan-chan please come with me" I stood up I looked at Natsume who is staring at me I smiled shyly and walked to the door, I stumbled and nearly fell but luckily I regained my balance and walked to the door. I secretly glance at Natsume who is now looking outside the window. I smirked to myself, he didn't see right through me. I close the door behind me the class erupted. Am I lucky?

"Sorry guys" I muttered addressing my two best friends "bear it for awhile"

"Come on Mikan-chan" Narumi smiled at me and I smiled back. So the formula is…

END OF CHAPTER

REVIEW! Sorry for typographical and grammatical errors J


	4. OMG!

I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 4

"Oops, sorry" the girl who look like a prostitute threw her drink to me but according to her accidentally threw her drink to me when she pretended to trip and being the Mikan I am now I low my head down pretending to feel sorry for myself or whatever, when deep inside I'm restraining myself from strangling this bitch.

I walked to the hall with my wet uniform luckily I have my gym clothes

##%$^%

ROOFTOP

I removed these annoying glasses and sat on the bench

"We don't have p.e today" Nonoko looked at me

"A girl threw her drink to me" I shrugged my shoulder I'm getting used to it

"I told you. Stop that disguise look and reign over this stupid school" Anna rolled her eyes at me

"And have annoying girls following me around and fan boys not to mention stalking me, no thank you" last time I have stalkers and it freaked the hell out of me. They're really scary.

"Fine you win but shouldn't you allow us to at least help you out? Your being treated a major loser here haven't you realize it?" Nonoko said applying lip gloss on her lips

"I do realized it and this is the proof" I pointed at my gym clothes which is really so old fashion and they laugh

"Suite yourself geek" Nonoko and Anna both said and I glared at them

"Fine bitches" I answered back this time thier the one who's glaring

The door creaked open and there comes Natsume and my cousin Ruka

"Shit!" I said to myself and hurriedly put on my glasses. Looking at the shocked faces of my friends seems like we all have forgotten who transferred today

"Hey guys!" Ruka brightly said. I looked down. I should leave or if I'll stay I'll be found out

"Hey!" Anna and Nonoko smiled to them and stealing glances at me. Natsume trailing behind Ruka fixed his eyes on me

"Mikan shouldn't you go? Remember Jinno sensei asked you to do something for him awhile ago" Anna cutely said to me acting pretty normal

"Yeah! You should leave or else something bad might happen to you like getting detention" Nonoko laughed then glance at me

"O-ok" I stuttered. I am so brilliant. I stole a glance at Ruka and Natsume staring at me. I walked pass Natsume and left, as I closed the door I fell down. What the hell my heart is beating so fast I thought they'll know since Ruka is my cousin. He is a huge idiot than I thought

Natsume stared at the door and joined in what they're talking about

#$%#^$&#%

_Now pu-pu-pu-pu-pump it up and back it up like a Tonka truck Dale! If you go hard you gotta get on the floor If you're a party freak then step on the floor If your an animal then tear up the floor _

"Lots of people came today!" I screamed at no one in particular

"And it's a weekday!" Anna screamed back

"Looking hot ladies" said a drunk guy he placed his arm around Anna

"I hate guys who are drunk" Anna pushed his hand away and motioned us to follow her

(Mikan's clothes on the right: ./imglanding?q=party+clothes+for+women&hl=tl&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=-Ep6aqx6jQ2iVM:&imgrefurl=.com/women%2525E2%252580%252599s-fashion-%2525E2%252580%252593-for-the-budget-conscious&imgurl=.&w=246&h=300&ei=ul66TaPDIo-IuAPt2ISjCw&zoom=1&iact=hc&page=1&tbnh=146&tbnw=148&start=0&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:20,s:0&biw=1366&bih=606 , Anna: .?fbid=448903382818&set=o.239775466293&type=1&theater, Nonoko: .?fbid=202667636431074&set=o.47672238183&type=1&theater)

I pointed to a vacant table and sat down. I saw a man wearing pure black shirt that says waiter on his left chest I raised my hand up

"What do you want guys?" I looked at them then crossed my leg

"Tom Collins" Nonoko said

"Martini" Anna said

"1 tom Collins and 2 martinis" I winked at the man who blushed in return. What a softy

"They didn't notice right?" I suddenly face them with worried looks

"Who didn't notice who?" Anna asked looking at the crowd dancing to jlo's ever so famous song then at me

"Duh, Natsume, Ruka and me" I pointed my finger to myself then rolled my eyes

"I thin-" Nonoko got cut

"Are you talking about us?" Ruka popped out all of a sudden wearing jeans and a plain grey shirt. What the!

"Why are you here?" I asked

"Why? Is this place yours?" Ruka answered back

"No" I simply stated

"Then we are free to go here whenever we want to" he sat next to me. Now this time the man before came and presented our drinks before our eyes

"A Manhattan and a martini" Natsume said then collapse himself to the side of Nonoko

"Whatever" I grab my drink and drank a little of it. I eyed Natsume who is eyeing me as well

"What!" I gave him my sharp looks

"Let's dance" he smiled

"Dance with your ass" I turn my gaze to the crowd. Girls tossing their hair and making out. What a disgusting sight. Before Natsume can answer back a woman came to us, beautiful I should say

"Ruka your here" I observe Ruka he froze. Natsume chuckled

"Oh I didn't notice you Natsume" she said placing her finger to Natsume's chest. He glared at her

"Get your hands off me Yuu" he said venomously

"Yuu? Then you're a guy?" I suddenly said

"Yuu! How many times should I tell you not to cross dress! You're making me uneasy" Ruka stood up and faced the woman. The woman who I thought turned out to be a guy but she's pretty maybe handsome as well

"What honey?" Yuu put both of his arms on his neck. Ruka turned into a stone

"Stop it Yuu. Look at him he died" Natsume grab his waist and motioned for him to the bathroom. Ruka still not moving from where he stood.

"That is a guy!" Anna exclaimed

"Natsume just said it" Nonoko said

"She's really pretty" I drank my Martini and stood up

"Guys, I'll just dance for awhile. Want to join me?" I looked at Ruka then to the girls

"We're good" they seem exhausted. Before I went in to join the crowd there must be something to be done to this guy.

SLAP!

"WTH! Did you just slap me!" Ruka yelled right in front of my face

"Good you're a human being now" I left him and dance to the crowd

$#%#$^

The song being played is a slow song

"Hey" I turned around and saw Natsume. Great!

"Hey dude go and find your own girl she's mine" the guy who I was dancing with said

"She's my girl" Natsume held my waist and glared at the guy

"Fine" he raised both of his arms up and left

"How could you be so rude!" I pushed him away from me

"That guy is a mess" Natsume came closer to me

"So?" I raised my brow at him

"I'm worried about you" he leaned closer his head is going towards my neck and this time I pushed him hard

"It's you" he smiled

"Who's me?" Did he just... How did he know?

"The math geek" he moved closer to me I kept myself calm

"What are you talking about?" I stared at him. Since I'm a great actress I can pull this of

"Are you running for best actress award?" he smirked he held my waist and I let him. He smirked

"I'm bad at acting" I place my arms at his neck and we moved side to side

"Enjoying this are we?" he said

"More like enduring it?" I sarcastically said

"Why so?" he held my chin up

"None of your business" I snap back. 1 inch and will kiss

"Mind if I kiss you?" he touched my lips then stared into my eyes

"Let me think, No" I stared back not minding that we are in fact near to kissing

"I thought you'll say that" he chuckled lightly he moved back "Even if you want to I won't" he left me in the middle of the dance floor. What a gentleman. He turns his back around and faces me

"By the way through your perfume" he smirked

"What?" I gave him a quizzical look. He shrugged and left

My perfume? What is he talking about I rolled my eyes and went to Anna and Nonoko and of course they're making out with some guys

END OF CHAPTER

WOW! IM ACTUALLY UPDATING REALLY FAST ANYWAY KEEP UP THE REVIEWS COMING


End file.
